Demon Shinobi
by NarutoHinataFan
Summary: My First KyuHina so it was hard to start out, there wont be much kyuhina but there will be. Well here ya go.It was a thunder some day and a lightning bolt hit Konoha sending the outer forest on fire and what made matters worse were that there were figures standing in between the blaze and had two infants in there arms. There names were Naruto and Kurama the two blood demon brothers


It was dark outside konoha, people hand umbrellas for the upcoming rain. Instead of Rain, Lighting appeared and struck konoha sending the hidden leaf forest on fire. The

3rd Hokage appeared along with 10 Jounin and 12 ANBU guards to stop the fire until a figure with 10 Tails thrashing behind him and an infant in his arms that had whiskers and 9 tails ,on his left was a women with and infant in her arms that had the same whiskers as the other figure,appeared.

"Hokage-Sama, who are these people" on of the Jounin asked with a feared expression on his face.

Silence.

"Hokage-sama? You ok?" The man asked. The Hokage knew exactly what was going on and he didn't like it one bit. It was him who sealed the ten tails away in the fourth Hokage when he was a child. Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

"T-t-they are the demons of the Shinigami Realm, known as jinjuuriki." The man said lying to them for he did not want anyone to know of this.

"Y-you mean, they are demons" the Jounin asked as you can hear screams and ANBU guiding civilians to the Hokage monument. The figures then disappeared leaving the young infants there. The tails around the young red headed infant receded and they started to cry. The Hokage ran towards the infants and seen one had blonde hair and whiskers while the other had red hair and whiskers. But the Hokage didn't care for they were just infants, he picked up the children and sprinted off to the Hokage monument were he left them with Anko.

"Hey Sarutobi who are these little brats." The 18 year old said.

"They are civilians of the hidden leaf and under your guard, you will watch them until I can find a proper home for them." He said before skidding of and putting out most of the fire.

"Aww, what a cutie" she said to the one with red hair before looking over to the blonde headed boy. It was then the red headed boy opened his eyes and she saw them, they were a bright red, moments later the blonde boy opened his eyes to reveal a bright blue color. She was awed and so were some of the villagers but the rest saw the red head as a demon for he had red eyes just like one. Then a women with pupiless eyes came by Anko, she was 6 or 7 years older than her with an infant In her arms and it had its eyes open to reveal pupiless eyes as well.

"Hello there, mind if I sit next to you?" She asked.

"Why, Of course you may" Anko said between smiles. It was then all the women with infants came and made a circle, putting the infants in the middle.

"So ladies, what are you naming your children" a women with pink hair asked. The women began to name their children.

Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Ino,Sasuke,Sakura,Tenten,Chouji,Neji, and Lee. They looked at Anko waiting for her to name the children.

"Ohh, your waiting for me, I'm sorry but these aren't my children I'm just looking after them. the Hokage is going to put them up for adoption and beside I have a little sister to take care of" she said as they women looked at her in shock.

"Well why don't you adopt them then, it would do you and them some good since you really look and sound like a great mother and I'm sure your sister would want 2 little brothers." The women with pupiless eyes said.

**_(A/N: All the rookies parents are going to be alive.)_**

"I don't know, I mean I'm only 18 so I'm not quite ready" Anko said with the look of shame. "I'll ask Sarutobi if I can adopt them I guess but it'll take up a lot of space and time." she said as soon as some ANBU guards came to escort all of the civilians outside. The villagers were somewhat happy there village wasn't damaged, only the outer part was.

"Wow I'm glad this village wasn't that damaged or we would have to rebuild" a women with blonde long hair said as her infant was at her side and she was cradling her.

"Tell me about it" said another women with 2 buns in her hair and her baby in her side as well.

"Well this goodbye for now girls, I have to go see if my husbands still up for some shopping" the pupiless lady said.

"Oh and by the way I'm Yakumo Hyuga" she said before taking off. And the women began to give Anko there names. Anko made her way to the Hokage monument ready to give her report.

"Ahh, Anko how are the kids" he said as he took the blonde boy and the red head in his arms.

"They are doing just fine" the 18 year old said.

"So how long Do I have to watch these kids" Anko asked in a determined tone much to Sarutobi's surprise.

"Well I was thinking maybe a year or two just to get them used To the surroundings" he said with his hands clasped around his chin.

"Ano...Sarutobi I was wondering if I can become there legal guardian" she said looking at the kids in a kind way. Sarutobi was completely shocked, he never thought Anko would want to watch over a bunch of kids. And beside she already had a sister to look after. He would have to explain to her about the children.

"Anko please take a seat. Before you choose to adopt these children I want you to know something" he said and began to tell her the whole story and the truth behind them and how they are demons. Anko began to tear up a bit and said.

"Sarutobi, I don't care, to me there just little infants" she said as the tear dropped on the red and blonde headed boys.

"Ok then, here sign this and name the children" he said giving her the adoption sheet.

Se signed and she name them.

" little Kurama and little Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi" she said and smiled with the look of happiness. They're eyes opened and closed, as they snuggled in Anko's chest to sleep.

* * *

**Time skip 4 years later**.

There was a 4 and 5 year old running amongst themselves inside a 2-story house creating havoc, and a women known as Niko Mitarashi there 16 year old sister chasing them around the house.

"Kurama, Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi get your asses over here and get into the shower!" She yelled loud as she was cursing as well.

"Heh you have to get us first Niko-nii-san" said Kurama sticking out his tongue.

"Grr Kurama you know better than this, don't make me tell my sister Anko" she scram, them smirked when they stopped cause they knew when big Anko came in for nonsense it was bad very bad.

"No please, Onee-San don't tell, I don't wanna get hit by big Onee-San!" Kurama and Naruto scram while crying and rolling.

"Tell me what" Anko said as she flew up and came through the window.

"N-nothing, Onee-San" the 16 year old said with her hands behind her. She was sweating bullets at this particular moment.

"Hmm, then why aren't Kurama and Naruto showered and ready to go to bed because they have to meet the Hokage, and we sign papers for the Ninja academy tomorrow! Look at the fucking time it 9:30 pass there bedtime!" She scram at her little sister.

"W-well you see, I-I was Trying to get them ready for bed but they refused to get into the shower...again" Niko told her older sister.

"You blaming the kids for this" Anko said moving closer to Niko's face.

"N-no Anko-Onee-san, I was just saying they refused to get into the shower" she said sweating more bullets than usual.

"There you go again Imoto-san" she said with vein popping inside her head.

"S-sorry Onee-san " she said with her head low she walked off and grabbed the two by there hands. The kids looked back at Anko who was looking at them disappointed, she did not teach her little brothers disrespect, she taught them respect.

"Oh yea and the next Time I hear that you two didn't listen to Niko your gonna get it, you hear me" Anko scram as the two nodded and ran dragging Niko instead of her dragging them to the shower. It took 10 minutes for her to get them ready for bed.

While they were in the shower Anko made dinner, Dango, and ramen. They two young blood siblings smelled this and ran out in their little pjs. Kurama had a red shirts with black shorts and Naruto had a orange shirt with a swirl in the middle and orange shorts.

"Naruto, Onee-san made us ramen" Kurama said looking into the bowl of ramen with his younger brother.

"I know nii-san, I'm gonna eat it first though, and you'll see I'm gonna become Hokage one day, Believe it" Naruto said to his older brother while eating his ramen faster than normal. But not quite faster than Kurama.

"No fair, it's not fair I was eating faster than you" Naruto scram stomping on the ground.

"So what, I finished first so I'm gonna become Hokage on day" Kurama yelled. The two started arguing back and forth while fight eachother.

"Hey you two, the first to fall asleep gets miso ramen the next morning" Anko said as the two raced up the stairs and went to bed. Niko on the other walked up the stairs and yawned.

"I'm tired ill be going to bed Onee-san, goodnight" she said between yawns.

"Yea,yea goodnight Imoto" she said while yawning too before eating the last Dango and going to bed upstairs.

* * *

**The next day**.

"Naruto, Kurama, wake up time to go meet the Hokage and get ready for the academy" Anko scram downstairs as she made instant miso ramen.

"Mmmm, lemme alone Anko-onee-san" Naruto yelled.

"Fine I guess no miso ramen" she scram taunting them to come down stairs. It worked because Naruto came rushing down stairs with Kurama two steps away from him.

"Anko-onee-san, wheres the ramen" Naruto said in a whiney tone.

"Here brat, eat up" she said as she gave them both instant ramen and orange juice.

They finished and Anko took them a shower and got them dressed ready for the academy. They exited the house and made there way to the Hokage tower. Naruto and Kurama were running until Niko grabbed them by the shirt collar and said.

"You idiots, slow down" she said with her eyes closed and a vain popping out of her head.

"Let me go Niko, I hate it when you do that" Naruto yelled while Kurama was struggling.

"Well to bad you twerp I'm going to hold on to you until you relax" she said keeping a firm grip on both brothers.

"Niko let them go, cause if they run off it'll be vegetables for dinner" Anko said with a large smirk spreading across her face. The boys started to walk a slower pace and Anko caught on and nodded. They made it to the Hokage tower and two guards asked them to state there purpose.

"We are the Uzumaki's and Mitarashi's and we are here t see Old man Hokage" Kurama and Naruto said at the same time as the guards let them pass. Kurama and Naruto were running toward the door and burst in.

"Jiji!" The two boys yelled and ran to the Hokage not minding he was in the middle of a meeting. Anko and Niko quickly ran inside and grabbed the boys and said.

"Sorry Hokage-sama they are just kids and they didn't know" Niko Said.

Sarutobi nodded and waved them off to wait outside and he continued the meeting. 1hr went by and the meeting was dismissed. The council members passed by them and Naruto and Kurama quickly bowed and said.

"Sorry for interfering with the meeting miss/sir" the two said. And the council members smiled before patting them on the shoulder and saying it was ok.

"Ok come in you 4 " Sarutobi yelled and that was when Kurama and Naruto burst through that door and ran to hug him.

"Hokage-sama, we are here for the academy sign ups for these two"Niko said.

"Ahh yes, my boys are going to be strong ninja" Sarutobi said before handing Anko and Niko the slips for them to sign up. They finished within 5 minutes and were off to the academy. It was there first day and they could see kids there age walking in the door.

"Ok you guys we are here, have fun" Anko scram and dashed off to the Hokage tower with Niko trailing behind her to see if they had any missions. The boys walked into the classroom and they saw eyes on them. They were the same age as Kurama and Naruto. They're was a pink headed girl with a large forehead, a cute blonde girl with huge eyes, a cute girl with blue hair and and pupiless eyes, a girl with two hair buns, a boy with pupiless eyes as well,a boy with a bowl cut hairstyle,a boy with marks on his face and had a puppy on his head, a boy with glasses, a chubby boy eating some chips, a boy who is sleeping on his desk in a fetal position and last but not least a boy that a red and white fan on his shirt.

"Alright class settle down and take your seats" a man with a mark going across his nose said as everyone sat down. Kurama and Naruto sat together cause they didn't know anyone.

"Alright ready for attendance class" he said.

"Oh and I'm Iruka Umino, refer to me as Iruka-sensei" he said before calling out the names.

"Ino Yamanaka 'here',Shikamaru Nara '*yawn* here', Sakura Haruno 'here', Tenten 'here', Lee 'here', Chouji Akamichi 'here', Sasuke Uchiha 'Im here', Kiba Inuzuka 'here',Hinata Hyuga 'h-here', Neji Hyuga 'here', Shino Aburame 'here', Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi 'Im right over here', Kurama Uzumaki Mitarashi 'here', Akane Mikoto 'I'm here', and Toni Rukiana 'Here'" he said as the children would say here.

"Alright class time to learn our history" Iruka said before telling the children about Konoha's history. Little Kurama moved his seat closer to the 4 year old girl sitting next to him, she had pupiless eyes and she had short bluish hair.

"U-um Hi there, I-I'm Kurama, what's yours" Kurama said as he cursed himself for the Stutters and blushing. The 4 year old Hinata hyuga turned to look at him and started to blush.

"H-hi Im H-Hinata H-hyuga" the girl said and was blushing up a storm. Here started a new friendship between the two young Shinobi's of the hidden leaf.

* * *

**_Hey there, Let me know what you think of this story. Should I continue? Should I stop? Please answer with your reviews, I need to know cause I dont want to continue a story no one likes. Anyway this is a KyuHina Fic, you rarely See those kind of fics. If I continue this story I will have to make the next chapter better cause I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about there chlidhood right?. And it will be posted next week, it depends on your reviews. Well review I really need to know if I should continue._**

**_-Shay_**

**_Ja Ne._**


End file.
